Truth or Dare
by VOIP94
Summary: What have I gotten myself into," Kagami said under her breath
1. Chapter 1

At school Konata and Kagami were thinking, "_What whould we do tonight? We always go to eathothers house…"_

Then Konata yelled, "**TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!**"

_"Oh, God," Kagami thought._

"Y-Your kidding?"

"No, Kagami! We could get Tsukasa and Miyuk…"

"No! Miyuki doesn't have to be in this!" cried Kagami, not noticing Miyuki was right by her.

"Oh, come on Kagami-san," Miyuki said "it will be fun."

Kagami didn't notice that was Miyuki and said, "Mi…Miyuki? How long where you standing there?!?"

"Enough to hear the Truth or Dare proclimation."

"YAY!" Konata screamed taking out a notepad from 'in her shirt', "Miyuki is in!"

"Ok," Kagami said with a sigh, "TSUKASA!!!"

Tsukasa ran into the room. Kagami told here everything that had happened. Tsukasa looked inlightened, "Yes! Truth or Dare!"

So they all went to the Hiiragi household and got a bottle of happashu.

"Ok," Konata sighed, "Me first!"

Konata spinned the bottle and it landed on Tsukasa.

Konata said, "Ok, Tsukasa needs to pick Truth or Dare. Any of us can ask her anything or tell her to do anything. She has to answer the question honestly or she looses. Samething for a dare."

"Tsukasa," Konata said with anticipation, "TRUTH OR DARE?"

Tsukasa studderd but said dare.

The other girls ponderd.

Then Miyuki finally said, "I dare you to pull out a hair out of Kagami's head!"

"Mi..Miyuki!" Kagami screamed.

Tsukasa slowly went over to Kagami and plucked a hair out of her head.

"Ok," Tsukasa said, "my turn!"

Tsukasa spun the bottle and it landed on Konata.

"Truth or Da.."

"DARE!!!"

"Ok," Tsukasa said softly, "I dare you to…….. take of your shirt!"

The girls looked shocked but Konata had an evil looking grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while but here

Konata slowly took off her shirt. Konata had this all planned out because she had a tank top on.

"Darn," Kagami muttered.

"What was that Kagamin?" Konata said smugly

"What huh?" She was in her own perv-y world.

"Hah!"

"What ever Konata," she said. She blushed.

"Ok, My turn!" Konata said cheerfully. The bottle spun around and landed on Miyuki.

"Darn," Konata said, "I wanted to get Kagamin.

"_Phew!"_ Kagami thought.

"OK. Miyuki-san. Truth Or Dare?"

"Umm," Miyuki uttered, "truth"

"OK, is it true you never drank alcohol?"

"Unh! Konata," Kagami said sound pretty peeved.

"It's OK Kaga-chan," Miyuki said, "The fact that I have not is false."

"Spreken de English (Japanese)?" Konata said sarcastically.

"Yes, I have drunk alcohol before."

"What kind?"

"That's not part of the question," Miyuki teased. She spun the bottle. Sojiro walked into the room and asked what happened. The bottle landed on Kagami.

"Truth or Dare?" Miyuki asked.

"DARE!" Kagami replied.

Miyuki fake-pondered this. She knew what she wanted to dare her to do.

"Drink the happashu," Miyuki said smugly. Everyone was shocked at Miyuki's completely split-truth-or-dare personality.

"OK," Kagami said trying to sound nonchalant. She opened the bottle.

"All of it," Miyuki said.

"_Damn, she sure knows how to get 'cha_," Kagami thought. Kagami touched the tip of the bottle to her lips. Konata was watching with shock.

"_Would she really do it?_" Konata thought.

Kagami tipped over the bottle and the drink rushed down her throat. Kagami didn't know what would happen.

She finished the drink and coughed. "There!" she said, "happ-*hic*- py?"

"Completely satisfied," Miyuki said folding her arms in approval.

Kagami spun the empty bottle and it landed on Tsukasa. "Truth or Darshshshs," Kagami said slurring her words.

"The chemicals are starting to take effect," Miyuki said.

"Tr-Tr-Truth!" Tsukasa said completely terrified about what would happen to her if she picked dare.

"Is it truths youz watchezz ramonshh anime?" Kagami said.

"TRUE!"

"Heh."

Tsukasa spun the bottle and it landed on Miyuki. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Miyuki said.

"Are you crushing on anyone?"

"Not at the moment." Miyuki spun the bottle and said, "From now on I pick dare, My next dare will be to stripper-dance on the stairs and for truth I ask if you still have your virginity."

* * *

The bottle stopped.

Everyone looked up at its choice's pink hair.


End file.
